


Christie's Journal

by AlexHunt



Series: The Unexpected Heiress [1]
Category: Choices - Fandom, PlayChocies, The Unexpected Heiress, The Unexpected Heiress (Visual Novel)
Genre: 1910s, Diary, F/M, Journal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25653364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexHunt/pseuds/AlexHunt
Summary: Christie Jane Hayes is my MC for The Unexpected HeiressI headcanon that she keeps a diary of everything that happens to her.I will be using this post for all journal entries. So this is an ongoing post that will be updated periodically throughout the book.
Relationships: Hugh Crawford/Main Character, Hugh Crawford/Original Character, John Somerset/Main Character, John Somerset/Original Character
Series: The Unexpected Heiress [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859905
Kudos: 1





	1. Into the Unknown (Passage from England)

> My Dearest Amelia, 

> The deep, dark, and curious waters swirl behind, reminding us momentarily where we have been before erasing our path from the shimmering surface of the sea. I feel as though with each movement of the ship, I am dragged further away from the life I’ve known and pulled closer to one, I yet know not. I have so many questions, my beloved sister. 

> I know this letter will never find you, even so, I am compelled to write it. I sail now on passage to England to meet with your Mr. Francis, though I suppose he is to be my Mr. Francis now. 

> How strange that knowledge is, though stranger still is all that has happened of late. I try to make sense of it, to find a purpose in what has come to pass, how all we know can change in a moment. My beautiful sister who taught me to love life and live a life of love. And now, you are lost to me and this world has grown a little duller without your light.

> Our lives have become quite like a tale woven from fiction...if only, for then might we suspect a surprise finale where all may end alright. I find myself reading of the great detective once more. “Life is infinitely stranger than anything which the mind of man could invent.” I never such believed that until now. _A Case of Identity_ , a story I know well and a notion I’ve grappled with, ever since we were young girls, I’ve been trying to find my way, torn between wanting to be a lady and a life of adventure. And now, I suppose I must become that finest lady, I once spoke of becoming.

> My heart is heavy from your loss, a part of me will never be the same. However, I know you would not wish this despair on me, so I will follow your lead once more as I travel into the unknown. My dearest sister, my best friend, my love, I will carry you with me always.


	2. Mysteries of the Heart

☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆

Each day that passes I feel further from you and your light, my dearest Amelia. Your memory is everywhere here, but it’s like the image is fading, losing definition with the passing time. Though you only knew these people a short while, you made quite the impression. Flecks of your brilliance are reflected on the faces of those who speak about you fondly. You were a star amongst them—mysterious and awe-inspiring—but, one that burned too bright and too quick.

Clues pile up before me, as I try to piece together the puzzle, though everything is out of focus. I dare not commit them to writing; I continue to be wary of many. Your secrets were well hidden and yet you still met an untimely end. What happened? Who would dare snuff your light, Amelia? The more we investigate the more questions I find. Clues and questions appear to be correlating, rising steadily together, never ceasing in a game of cat and mouse. With each step forward, the solution pulls one further away. You left a web of questions and peculiarities but not enough string to untangle them. 

What were you hiding? And why did you not confide in me? My heart, dear Amelia, it’s heavy with regret. Could I have saved you if I were here? Could a letter of your worries have saved your life? What warning must I look out for in order to save myself from the mistakes that led to your demise? What am I missing, sweet sister?

Despite the uncertainty of this all, perhaps the greatest mystery still is that of the heart. Though I wear Francis’s ring, proclaiming to the world I am his betrothed, my mind drifts idly to John when I allow myself a moment of pause. Through all the searching for answers, he is the one I desire most by my side, and yet, he is the one I cannot have. He knows not of my plans with Francis nor the puzzle that plagues me day in and day out. I wonder what he will think when this all ends; will he understand and allow me a chance to explain, or will our deception be too large a blow to his trust leaving him questioning the spark that threatens to grow aflame between us? 

Just another question in a sea of overwhelming queries. Will I stay afloat before the waves drown me too?


End file.
